


Reckless Serenade

by youcoulddrinkwholemilk



Series: Music Inspired Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modern Era, Shmoop, also i kinda wanna know more about his mistress, i have many bahorel feels, sorry - Freeform, this is me satisfying my stupid needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcoulddrinkwholemilk/pseuds/youcoulddrinkwholemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel meets his dream girl. <br/>In the middle of one of Enjolras’ rallies, he of course gets into a brawl, she thinks it’s hilarious how he laughs when he gets a black eye, and he decides she’s perfect when she laughs as she gives the guy a black eye right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Reckless Serenade- Arctic Monkeys

It had long been decided by Les Amis D’ABC, that Bahorel could pretty much get into a fight anywhere. Despite his personal favourites of bar brawls and the street fights that riots often produced, especially if Enjolras was speaking, Bahorel had gotten into fights at weddings, funerals, once in America because he was wearing the wrong t-shirt.

But of course he had his favourites, so here he was once again at a rally turned riot beating back some moron who said something along the lines of women deserving what they got for dressing like whores. It wasn’t something to say at a rally trying to raise awareness about the number of sexual assault cases the university was having. Bahorel wasn’t the only one who heard it and certainly wasn’t the only one who reacted angrily, but he was the only one that punched the guy…mind nobody was stopping him either.

If we are to be completely honest, Bahorel never really gave his all during these fights, half the time it was just to knock some sense into whatever moron had decided to word vomit that day. If Bahorel was to truly give it everything he had, there was the constant potential that he might actually kill someone. Once, in a playful boxing match against Grantaire he miscalculated his right hook and gave the man a minor concussion and knocked him out, ever since then he's carefully watched his strength. Grantaire swore it was okay and no hard feelings, and he got that, but Bahorel was more wary of Enjolras, the man nearly exploded. Never the less, here he was engaging in a favourite passed time of punching idiots, when the idiot got in a good punch and hard. It was a gut punch, and Bahorel doubled over with a " _ufh_ ". As he was rising he saw the smirk on the face of the nameless asshole and let out a chuckle   
  


"You got in a good one there mate. Can you do it again? Nobody ever fights good at these things."

Bahorel looked unaturally pleased, and spoke calmly and quite. Grantaire was watching looking mildly excited, and Courfeyrac, who had come over after the first punch was thrown, looked beside himself with mirth. Both having witnessed Bahorel in action more than once, and knowing full well that a quiet Bahorel was a fucking dangerous one. Bahorel was never quiet no matter what he was doing, most of it was to do with him coming from a large family, when you have four brothers and three sisters and your in the middle of them you sort of have to be loud. But every Les Amis member, had learnt that the brick shit-house that is Bahorel could be quiet, most of them try to similtaniously forget and remember this.   
  


The asshole was still looking smug and the fight began in ernest. They were both dogdeing and weaveing, it was almost a dance and if anyone bothered to ask Grantaire, no one did, he would has said he swore he saw Bahorel acutally do a few dance steps. When Barhorel did a quick check of his surroundings, they were still in a crowd, the guy got in a cheap shot. Another gut punch and then kneed Bahorel in the eye. Bahorel stumbled back a few steps, and then started to laugh.   
  


"You fucker, I thought we were fightin' fair. Now I'm gonna have a black eye. You shit." Bahorel spit and wiped his mouth, about to go back into the fight and finish it off. 

However someone else beat him too it. 

"I guess since you aren't fighting fair, it's okay for me to do this?" And this newcomer, this kind of tiny women, who seemingly nobody knew, just laughed as she pulled her fist back and connected it to the dicks face. Bahorel was staring, the years of his mother drilling that staring was rude was quickly forgotten. She was beautiful, and he wasn't just saying that because she took a guy out while laughing...okay maybe that was part of it. He came out of his trance when Joly's face got a bit too close to his and oh way hold up  _no_ , Joly I don't have a concussion.   
  


'Fuck, fuck, fuck she's gone. No wait, she's talking to Musichetta, fuck yes!' Bahorel gentely pushed the still rambling Joly over to Grantaire who would hopefully explain the situation to him, and then they could all have a good laugh about it later. He was half stumbling over to the two woman, the few gut shots still aching a little, when Bahorel had made his was over he still hadn't figured out what he was going to say but he smile was brilliant. Fuck it, he'd wing it.   
  


"Hello Musichetta, may I borrow this lovely lady? I wish to dicuss her left hook." A little charm never hurt, and it was a little truth she really did have a nice punch. Musichetta just smiled and seemingly floated over to Joly, Bossuet, and Grantaire.   
  


"Hi there. I'm a little sorry about interupting your fight, but he didn't fight fair and I heard his comment earlier and really wanted to punch him." Yup, she was perfect, and giggling again. Bahorel stared, once again at a loss for words.   
  


"That's okay...I don't mind." Bahorel was fishing. "I-umm, you got a nice left hook, do you do boxing or...?"  
  


"I kick-box," This lovely lady was smiling brilliantly up at Bahorel. "But I did do some boxing once."  
  


"You're perfect." Okay, that wasn't really what he was going to say, but Bahorel had a very small filter and it seemed that it wasn't working today anyway.   
  


"You're cute." She was full out laughing again.   
  


"Would you...I dunno, wanna go for a coffee or something? It's cool if you don't we just met and shit, but yeah."   
  


"How about we make it dinner." Oh lord that wasn't a question. Bahorel was trying to think of ways he could convince Grantaire to draw a ring up so he could get it made.   
  


"That sounds great! Oh, umm, I'm Bahorel"   
  


"I'm Hyacinthe. Here," She took her phone out and gave it him.   
  


After the exchange, when she had said good bye with a promise to text him later about details and to make sure that his evening tonight was clear, Bahorel made his way back over too his friends where Joly was now laughing hysterically to Jehan waxing poetic about the encounter no doubt. Bahorel just went over too Musichetta and picked her up swinging her in a circle, laughing as he did. Then as he set her down he bounded over to where Grantaire was standing with Bossuet and Enjolras listening to Jehan and Joly, and somehow managed to scoop all four of them up into a bear hug.  
  


"Life is beautiful today my friends, first drinks are one me! And then I will have to depart to with my laughing flower! We shall sing a reckless serenade together." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna give her a name but then i was like that would be weird so i spent a while trying to find a good one. i went with hyacinthe (the french for hyacinth) because it's a pretty flower, but the bulbs are poisonous (they contain oxalic acid). also i went searching in the language of flowers and found this Hyacinth-Sport, Game, Play Hyacinth, Blue-Constancy Hyacinth, White-Unobtrusive loveliness. so yeah. 
> 
> this isn't a breakdown of the song or a weird interpretation, just what I though of when I was listening to it the other day
> 
> yo also i have a tumblr bahorelsbrawlingmistress   
> come say hi…if you want


End file.
